Grand Counsel of Royalty
The Grand Counsel of Royalty are an elite group of royal rulers throughout the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Background The first counsel was established when Princesses Celestia and Luna were still the young rulers of Equestria. They would originally set up their base of operations at Canterlot, now they meet at the Ungulate Sanctum. Other rulers beyond Equestria are mostly ponies, and some are of different species, all from different cultures. Some have their own way of casting magic. Members Equestria :Main article: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Princess Twilight Sparkle After the founding of Equestria, it has been the centerpiece among all the other nations. The Equestrian royal family of Equestria have been in the counsel for centuries. The Royal Pony Sisters and their many cousins must do their part to keep balance to Equestria. Their family is each in charge of ruling over rule their own kingdoms and taking care of the ponies who live in them, like Princess Cadance and Shining Armor ruling the Crystal Empire. Some are blessed with eternal life, depending what their gifts are. Celestia and Luna were chosen for the duty of moving the sun and the moon, ruling both the night and day. They both became the rulers of the new found land Equestria, and are the only known alicorns there. Goblin Realm King Shed Cosmos Prince Comet Prince Comet is known as the Prince of the Stars. An alicorn prince that can fly with incredible speeds, and can create meteors at will. Comet is a head strong, kickback stallion. He even has a romantically relationship with Princess Celestia. But the two know they can't truly be together become of their royal duties. Canterbury Prince Knight Light A proud and noble ruler, Prince Knight Light is the very embodiment of the 'perfect prince charming' if Rarity had to say. Being from an isolated, faraway fairy tale land; the Prince speaks in the tongue of old much similiarly to Princess Luna. And while he may be the Crown Prince, he does not possess any unique traits such as magic or impressive strength. He is, however, an excellent and compassionate ruler. Princess Angel Song Captain Silver Lance Haydeaux, Prance Princess Damsel Constancia Roan of Arc She gave up her right to the Crown when she decided to pursue a life as a Knights Templar. Doing so allowed her younger sister, Damsel Constancia to ascend and take ownership of the throne. Coltstantinople Princess Emira Cloudia Being the ruler of the largest center of trade in Equestria, money and wealth are the two things she loves most. She's always looking to leverage her city's impressive economic power to secure new trade markets or solidify her monopolies of businesses throughout Equestria. Currently on very poor terms with Haydeaux, as they control the initial production of Sugarloafs before she can refine it into a high-profit item. The Occident Known as the "Western Lords of the Occident", these rulers of the West are commonly known by their title: the Duke and Duchess. They and their ponyfolk are the leading purveyors of technological achievement in all of Equestria. Among their many accomplishments are the development and refinement of the 'steam engine' (thus allowing travel over great distances without the need for physical 'horse power'), the muzzle-loaded toy rifle (spring-loaded, single shot weapon that fires a rubber ball) and the Grand Cannon (an artillery cannon capable of firing canister shot – a scatter shot consisting of a boat-load of rubber balls!). Together, they rule from their manor in the Steampunk-Victoria fortress town of Fort Calhoof (based off Fort Calhoun). Duke Whinnyfield Hancock the Superb Duke Whinnyfield Hancock is the youngest of the siblings, and is considered to be the most reasonable and understanding of the two. He is a stalely stallion and a gentlecolt of renown reputation, as well as the one in charge of the Grand Army of the Duke (consisting of line-pony infantry and batteries). He spends most of his time at the Grand Arsenal (the major armory and stockpile as well as research lab in all of the Occident) and defers much of the responsibility of ruling to his older sister - who is more than happy to let him 'play with his toys' while she is the true one in charge. Duchess Elorian Bay Duchess Elorian Bay (also known as the Grand Rose) is the senior ruler of all the Occident and Duke Whinnyfield's sister. She continually flexes her pony’s superiority over others when possible and has been especially aggressive in diminishing the influence of their greatest neighbor – the Orient (who value traditions and harmony over industrialization and advancement). Duchess Bay strongly desires to ‘entertain herself with the elite’ of Equestrian society, and is often seen hosting grand parties to not only curry favor with the nobility but also to show off the spectacular advances of her kingdom. The Roama Empire Imperator Gaius Mareacus The Greecian City-States Speaker Ambrosia of Mare-a-thon Neighpon The Honorable Lady Snow Commander Katana Kachi Trotterdam Warlord Coltrane This time of the great and smug Warlord Coltrane, Ruler of the Trotterdam Warponies that reside in the Realm (where the Canterbury Knights are also living). Warlord Coltrane is the strongest warpony in all of Equestria, firmly believing that "Might Makes Right". He really believes he is the 'hero' and he's always fresh from a fight! The Three Kingdoms Jade Empress Dao You The Tsardom of Muskovy The Tsardom of Muskovy is one of the largest non-pony nations outside Equestria. Inhabited by magical reindeers (who lack cutie-marks but whom all possess the ability to fly), their nation is based off of both medieval Kievan Rus' and the more modern Soviet Union/Russia. Serenity Dancer Serenity (her title) Dancer is the young ruler of the Tsardom of Moskovy, a collection of Federal Subjects under the Imperial Throne that she sits on from the Capital of Muskcow. Young and inexperienced, she enjoys great support and popularity with both Comrade-Marshal Vixen of the Volga (leader of the Volga Cossacks who occupy the western half of the country) and the Comrade-Hero Rudolph the Red (commander of the White Army of the central Muskovy region, as well as head of the elite Imperial Red Guards). Comrade-General Blitzen Comrade-General Blitzen is the hardened leader of the Stalliongrad reindeer faction in the North. Leader of the "Red Army", General Blizten attempts to dethrone and unseat the Tsarina, believing it is in the best interest of his people that he ultimately take charge to save his people from an 'impending doom' that only he knows of. Other Zebraliland The Lost Kingdom of the Unicorns Griffon Kingdom See also *Lionel23 deviantart account *WolfsKnight deviantart account *The AskUnderworldLords Tumblr *Three Great Royal Families Category:Organizations Category:Royalty Category:Alicorn Category:Earth Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Unicorn Category:Dragonpony Category:Zebra Category:Griffon Category:Other